Everything Wrong with Young Justice
by TheBatman15
Summary: 'Everything wrong with Young Justice' disclaimer, disclaimer, don't get your panties in a twist.. I love Young Justice as much as the next person.. Buuuut I decided to do this because it is fun and it is only meant for humor.
1. Independence Day

**Me: Hey guys what's up? So yeah I decided to write this because why the hell not? No but for real this..**

 **Batman: Just say that you don't own Young Justice, Batman or anything famous.**

 **Me: How did you know?**

 **Batman: I'm BATMAN**

 **Me: Point taken :/**

 **Batman: Oh and that you don't own the idea you just stole it from the Youtube channel Cinema Sins.**

 **Me: ALRIGHT I get it..**

* * *

Gotham City

July 4, 12:00 EDT

A man puts the Hotdogs in the plate and gives them to the girl, people start running and screaming and gas with the light blue color appears. And then people start freezing in ice blocks.

 **Are you f*cking kidding me? This family sees everyone running, screaming and being _freezed_ but does not move.. they just stay there like f*cking idiots.**

The top of the rock is frozen and Mister Freeze appears.

 **Yes because a villian standing on a frozen rock is more** **intimidating than just a villian standing on a rock.**

The boy moves to his dad and the three hug each other.

 **They're still not f*cking moving or running away from him.**

He slides down the ice and gets ready to freeze other people when a Batarang hits the cold gun.

Mister Freeze: "Batman, I was wondering when.."

But he saw nothing.

 **And you expected to see Batman waiting for you to recover your balance and shoot your cold gun at him because..?**

And then he heard a laugh and that's when Robin jumped at his glass dome throwing two batarangs at him, cracking two holes in his dome.

 **Where the hell did Robin jump from? The only way he could jump on TOP of him is if he was at the rock Freeze was standing on a few minutes ago and Robin was clearly NOT standing at it in the last scene.**

Mister Freeze: "Oh, Boy Wonder, The Bat sent you to drag me out to prison, frankly I'm underwhelmed".

 **And you couldn't figure out it was Robin from his laugh.. because Batman laughs too, right?**

Robin: "Great but I'm kinda in a hurry here".

 **Jesse McCartney.**

Mister Freeze: "Kids, always in such a rush".

Robin: "Not talking to you".

Freeze turns around only to see Batman jump up and punch him, cracking the dome completely.

* * *

Star City

July 4, 09:01 PDT

Icicle Jr. lands on the Star City suspension bridge.

 **Oh come on, there is clearly NOTHING he could jump off to land here.**

Jr started causing chaos causing many cars to hit and then he laughs.

That's when a few arrows are shooted next to him, one hits his shoulder and they explode causing him to lose balance.

He looks and there is Green Arrow and Speedy.

 **Okay he** **definitely couldn't _see_ GA and Speedy from all that distance.**

Icicle Jr: "Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here".

 **Yes because a super-freezing villian couldn't get enough attention unless he makes a mess.**

 **Also he has been there for like only two seconds, he hasn't actually been waiting for a long time for thos to show up.**

Speedy: "Junior is just doing this for attention?"

The two start running as the ice hits where they wjere they were standing.

 **The ice clearly hits Speedy's feet but okay if you say it didn't hit...**

They jump down.

Speedy: "Tell me now this little distraction better not interfere".

Junior makes an ice block to protect him, two arrows hit the ice and explode making a hole in the protection wall.

Junior aims for Speedy but Speedy flips, takes an arrow out and shoot it at Junior mid air which hits him in the jaw.

 **I don't care how much of a fictional character you are that shot was impossible.**

Junior falls down on the ground and is knocked unconscious.

Green Arrow (Laughing): "Kid had a glass jaw".

 **You mean to tell me that GA was behind Junior and did not even _try_ to help Speedy or sucker punch Junior? *sighs***

Speedy: "Hilarious, can we go? Today is the day".

* * *

Pearl Harbor

July 4, 06:02 HST

Killer Frost tries to freeze Aquaman and after she freezes his body but not his head, Aqualad appears and jumps into the fight.

 **Greg just _looves_ people appearing from no where suddenly ready to fight.**

Aquaman crosses his arms and says "Well?"

Aqualad: "Yes I'm excited, today is the day".

 **The old "We are hinting something special is going to happen but we are not gonna say it so you can find out and be shocked in a few moments" cliche.**

* * *

Central City

July 4, 11:03 CDT

Kid Flash: "Com'on we don't have time for this".

He puts his goggles on and runs to where Cold is, he tries to shoot him, Kid Flash dodges but the ray hits his shoulder but even still he is able to steal his gun.

 **You were in such a rush and you didn't bother to do that sooner?**

Cold is clearly pissed but then Flash punches him and he falls down.

 **The Two signs behind Flash are clearly not saying anything and are just a hint of what happens when you give a three year old a pen and papper.**

Flash: "Calm down, kid".

Kid Flash: "Oh pl-ease, you'll chat it up with the cop, with bystanders, with COLD even, no, no way, today is the day".

* * *

Washington, D.C.

July 4, 14:00 EDT

"Today is the day" Batman says smiling and putting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

 **Batman is smilling and it is not a "I know everything because I am Batman" smirk nor is it a "I will kick your ass" smirk.**

Green Arrow: "Welcome to the hall of justice".

Aquaman: "Headquarters of the Justice League".

"Oh man" they heard a voice behind them, they turned tosee Flash and a pouting Kid Flash "I _know_ we'd be the last ones here".

* * *

 **The Theme includes three other sidekicks we haven't seen yet that we can obviously know who their mentors are and one of the sidekicks who we _did_ see isn't here so... SPOILER ALERT.**

* * *

The four sidekicks and their mentors walked past the reporters and photographers and kids wearing Superhero T-shirts.

 **Clark Kent, Lois Lane and J** **immy Olsen aren't here so...**

"Is that Batman?"

"Oh I see Flash and Flash Junior"

"Uh his name is Speedy"

"No Speedy is Green Arrow's Sidekick"

"Well that makes no sence"

 **Kid Flash is clearly not upset by the people calling him Flash Junior while later we'll see him get upset everytime someone forgets his name.**

Kid Flash: "Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?"

Speedy: "Don't call us sidekicks. Not after today".

 **Speedy did not even appear to be mad by being called a sidekick by the people but is clearly upset when Kid Flash say it.**

Martian ManHunter: "You now have unlimited access to the gym... and of course our library".

Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin sit down but Speedy just stands up since there is no extra chair.

 **You mean to tell me that you _knew_ four sidekicks will be here and you didn't bother to add an extra chair?**

 **And by the way, you _could_ see in the last scene _more_ than three chairs but in the next scene Speedy has no where to sit.**

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass" Speedy said.

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get" Aquaman said.

 **Why is Aquaman shutting Speedy up? Isn't that supposed to be GA's job?**

"Oh really?" Speedy gestured to the photographers behind the glass wall "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just have to be patient" GA said.

 **Dude, you just broke the Superhero secret identity code, I know you trust all of them but jesus..**

"Well, sure, but I thought step one is tour at the HQ" Kid Flash said.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ" Speedy said and everyone's eyes widened "I bet they never told you it's just a flase front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta Beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the WatchTower".

 **Wait, you mean to tell me that no one knows about the Watchtower? Not one** **astrophysics or someone with a telescope? Because you're f*cking lying to me..**

Batman Bat-glared at GA as he crossed his arms.

Green Arrow: "I know I know but I thought maybe we can make an exception".

Batman glared harder and narrowed his eyes.

 **The Bat Glare speaks volumes.**

An alarm went off and Superman appeared "Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire".

Batman: "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to..."

"Zatara to Justice League the sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Aten to blow up the sun, requesting full League response"

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control" Superman said.

 **If the Local** **authorities have it under control, why did you even call in? What? You bored up the Watchtower in SPACE?**

 **And besides why doesn't two or three members of the League go to Cadmus then catch up to you? It's not like it will make a HUGE difference.**

"Then Cadmus can wait" Batman said.

"Stay put" Batman says to the three sidekicks.

 **Yes keep supporting what Speed- or Roy just said, maybe you'll lose another sidekick today.**

Flash: "I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team".

Aquaman: "There will be other missions when you're ready".

Batman: "But for now.. stay put".

 **Wait, you mean you guys _weren't_ making them League members and yet you let them think so? What were they saying 'Today is _the_ day' and you just thought they meant they will finally get a tour to Hall?**

GA: "Glad you didn't bring you know who?"

 **Yes and now we all know.. the THEME you idiots..**

Martian ManHunter: "Indeed".

And then the League walked away.

 **Really? You expected a bunch of TEENAGERS angry at _you_ to follow _your_ orders when you tell them to stay put?**

Kid Flash: "When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like.. like sidekicks?"

 **Good job Flash Boy, you just said the same thing Roy said a few moments ago.**

Aqualad: "What _is_ Project Cadmus?"

Robin: "Don't know, but I can find out".

Robin started typing on the computer.

 **Where the hell are all the reporters that were JUST there on the other side of the glass?**

Kid Flash: "Wow, how are you doing that?"

Robin: "Same system as the Bat Cave"

"Access Granted".

 **Wait! You mean Batman told you how to hack your _own_ Bat computer? And besides.. you'd think Batman would upgrade the system so Robin when angry at Batman can't hack it, but NOOOO.**

Aqualad: "But they said 'Stay put'"

Robin: "For the bloating out the sun mission, not this".

 **No they said 'Stay put' as in don't go ANYWHERE not just for that mission.**

Kid Flash: "Wait, are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going I'm going".

Aqualad: "Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

Robin: "We didn't come for a playdate".

 **Actuallay you were.. you just didn't know it.**

"It's what's his name.. FLASH BOY"

Kid Flash: "KID Flash, why is that so hard?"

Robin and Aqualad appear in the scene.

 **Seriously? They reached here two seconds after the SPEEDSTER, what's the point of Super Speed again?**

Aqualad: "Appreciate the help".

Robin: "You handled it besides we're here to investigate, poetic justice remember?"

Aqualad walks away and sees something with hornes take the elevator.

 **Oh f*cking com'on Aqualad, you clearly saw something and you didn't run to see what is it? What happened to the Superhero sixth sense thing? You see? This is why no body likes you.**

Robin uses his hook to get down, Aqualad and Kid Flash following.

"I'm at the end of my rope" Robin said as he swang to the side.

 **Why do they need to have what level they're on, no one can ever see those.**

Aqualad: "I know you, Guardian, a hero"

Guardian: "I do my best".

Kid Flash: "Then what are you doing here?"

Guardian: "I'm chief of security, you're trespassing but we can call the Justice League, figure this out"

Kid Flash: "You think the lead is going to approve of you building weapons?"

Guardian: "Weapons, what are you..? What have I..? My head, take 'em down hard, no mercy".

 **Guardian clearly had no idea what KF was talking about then when the Genom's hornes glowed red his head begins to hurt and he changes his attitude towards those three and this all happens right after Robin ready the Genoms had telepathy and they didn't figure this out?**

Aqualad: "Set him free".

 **Are you f*cking kidding me? You said a few minutes ago that the Genoms are feeding him education and _it_ is clearly made by the bad guys, don't you think they would have considered adding something like.. oh I don't know KILL THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND THEIR SIDEKICKS.**

Superboy attacks.

 **Told you...**

 **Also, when Superboy jumps at Aqualad he clearly has Super Speed and isn't just at a normal person's human speed but later they say he doesn't have that power.**

"At a boy"

 **What? They didn't put a 'To Be continued' sign, this is f*cking wrong.**

* * *

TOTAL SINS: 48

SENTENCE: I'm officaly whelmed


	2. Fireworks

**Me: Hey guys, I wasn't planning on doing this unless you ask me to and since you enjoyed it so much I decided to make Chapter 2.**

 **Batman: Hey TheBatman15, wanna hear a joke?**

 **Me: Uuumm sure but Batman isn't supposed to say jokes.**

 **Batman: Trust me, knock knock...**

 **Me: Wh- Who's there?**

 **Batman: Not Batman cause he doesn't use doors.**

 **Me: Uuumm.. *laughs nervously* I think I know why Batman doesn't make jokes, Oh and I don't own Joung Justice, Batman or anything famous.**

* * *

Desmond: "We had a small fire here at Project Cadmus, the origin of the incident is still unclear.."

 **Seriously? You are ex** **perimenting with G-Genoms and treating them like lab rats and making them do what _you_ want... I think they pretty much hate you.. so you didn't think for a second _who_ is the cause?**

"...but it seem to have attracted unwanted attention" Desmond finished "Three sidekicks: Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash breached security, they found and released the weapon.. The Superboy. Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would be liberators.. the three are contained and we don't believe the League knows they are here.

 **And you couldn't just say 'There was a fire for some reason and Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad came and found the Superboy, set him free but he turned on them and we don't think the League knows they are here'? You've been babbling on and on instead of saying one sentence.**

"What should I do with them?" Desmond asked.

 **Hhhmm.. what should a guy who clones superheroes without them knowing do with three** **unconscious superheroes? Hhhmm that's a tough one.**

"Clone them"

 **Told you**

"The substitutes will serve the Light.. and only the Light"

Desmond: "And the originals?"

"Dispose of them, leave no trace"

* * *

Washington, D.C.

July 5, 00:01 EDT

You must awaken.. you must awaken _now_

A voice comes from no where and Kid Flash wakes up, he looked at the Superboy glarring at him.

Kid Flash: "What? What do you want? Quit starring, you're creeping me out"

Robin: "Uh, KF? How 'bout we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

 **If he _wanted_ to fry you he would have already.**

"Prepare the cloning processor for the new project: Sidekick, _now_ " Desmond says.

"Almost done here Doc" Guardian said.

"Where's the weapon?" Desmond asks.

"Superboy? He carried the intouders to the cloning chamber" Guardian asked.

"We have Genoms for that,

 **Well.. Superboy _is_ a Genomorph, so.. your point?**

put the weapon back in his pot, now" Desmond said.

"I don't see the harm in letting the boy stretch his legs" Guardian said.

"Don't you now?" Desmond asks and the creatures hornes glow red.

"That clone belongs in a cage" Guardian said.

Aqualad: "we only saw to help you"

Kid Flash: "Yeah, we free you and you turn on us, how's that for grad-".

Aqualad: "Kid, please, be quiet now, I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions".

Robin pulls out something.

Superboy: "What if I- What if I wasn't?"

Kid Flash: "He can talk?"

Superboy: "Yes, _he_ can".

 **What did he do wrong? You didn't talk the whole time.. you just.. glared.**

Robin and Aqualad look at KF.

Kid Flash: "Not like I said 'it' ".

Aqualad: "The Genoms taught you, telepathically".

Superboy: "They taught me much, I can read, write, I know the names of things".

Robin: "But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

Superboy: "Imagies are planted in my mind.. but no, I have not seen them".

Aqualad: "Do you know what you are? WHO you are?"

Superboy (I accidentally wrote that Superboty.. hahaha that will never leave my brain): "I'm the Superboy

 **Why _THE_ Superboy? It's like he is ****objectifying himself.. he's Super-fying himself.. _THE_ Robin.. Roba-fying.. _THE_ Batman.. Bata-fying.. wait we _do_ say _THE_ Batman.. hhhmm... where is this joke going?**

"A Genomorph, a clone made of the DNA of The Superman" Superboy continues.

 **Super-fying.**

"Created to replace him, should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light" Superboy finishes.

 **Or if someone controls his mind which happens EVERY F*CKING TIME.**

Aqualad: "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus".

Superboy snaps: "I _live_ because of Cadmus, it is my home".

 **Riiiiight because that pod _screams_ 'Living the Life to the fullest'. Com'on they are holding you in that test ****tube what kind of life is that?**

Robin: "Your home is a test tube, _we_ can show you the sun".

Kid Flash: "Aaahh pretty sure it's after midnight but we could show you the moon".

Aqualad: "We could show you.. introduce you to Superman".

"No, they can't, they'll be otherwise occupied" Desmond says.

 **The door was f*cking closed, you** **definitely couldn't hear what they said before it opened.**

 **And didn't Guardian go ALONE to retrieve Superboy at the last scene? Why is Desmond and.. whoever _she_ is here?**

 **And that doctor haven't said a word the ENTIRE time... like.. at ALL.**

"Activate the cloning process" Desmond said.

"Pass, Batcave is crowded enough" Robin said.

 **No it isn't, at this time there is only You, Batman and Alfred.. Jason probably isn't Robin now and I am pretty sure Barbara isn't Batgirl _yet_. If you thinks this is crowded wait till you have three adopted brothers, an adopted sister and two other Batgirls running around.**

Desmond: "And get the weapon back in it's pod".

Kid Flash: " _Hey_ how come _he_ gets to call Supey an 'it'?"

Aqualad: "Help us"

Guardian tried to take Superboy but Superboy shrugs his sholder.

Desmond: "Don't start thinking _now_ ".

 **Yes you just keep on giving Superboy _more_ reasons to hate you and want to turn on you.**

The Genom jumps on his shoulder and his hornes glow red.

Desmond: "See you're not a _real_ boy, you're a weapon and you belong to _me_ , well, to Cadmus, same thing, now get back to your pod".

 ***sighs***

Superboy leaves.

The three sidekicks are being.. electrocuted? Meaning they will clone them now.

And there is something red moving.

Desmond: "Where is dubbilex? oh, lurking as usual".

He appears right behind him.

"Get the Genoms downloading their memories, when that's done delete the source material" Desmond says.

 **Here we go.. making a simple three word sentence an hour long.**

Aqualad whispers: "Superboy, you live, that gives you the right to follow your own path, a weapon or a person, the choice is yours but ask yourself: What would Superman do?"

 **Couldn't you tell him that like ten minutes ago when you were alone with him so he could have freed you and you could have gotten the element of surprise with you?**

Superboy stops walking.

Superboy breaks the door and lifts it.

 **Where is The Genom that was with him?**

 **Also if he control Supey then I'm pretty sure he would have forced him not to listen to Aqualad.. I mean he _was_ able to make him do what he wanted a few moments ago.**

The electrocution thing stops.

 **How is breaking the door stop the cloning** **process?**

"I told you to get back to your-" Desmond starts as the three start running to stop him but he pushes all of them away.

 **The female doctor isn't moving even when all of the others are thrown away in one move.**

Superboy: "Don't give me orders".

Kid Flash: "You're here to help us or fry us?"

Superboy: "Huh.. I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option".

Robin frees himself.

Robin: Lucky Batman isn't here; he'd have my head for taking so long!

Kid Flash: Seriously? That's what you're worried about. The whole _League_ will have our heads after tonight!

Robin presses a button on the control board.

 **The female doctor is supposed to be near the control board since I didn't see her run away. Where is she? Huh?**

Robin: "Free Aqualad, I'll get Kid Mouth".

Superboy: "Don't you give me orders either".

 **Aaaand now I'm going to do exactly what you told me to do.. but I am NOT taking orders from you.**

Superboy frees Aqualad.

Aqualad: "Thank you".

Supey nods.

Robin frees Kid Flash.

"You'll never get out of here, I'll have you in pods by morning" Desmond says as the four start running.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all" Robin says as he throw Batarangs.

"What is it with you and this 'wheelmed' thing?" Kid Flash asks and the two run.

The Batarangs hit the pods and explode making a fire.

 **Wait, they are setting a fire when they originally _came_ to this mission to set off a fire?**

"Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus" Desmond says as the Genom hops on his shoulder and his hornes grow red.

Aqualad: "We are still 42 levels below ground but if we can make the elevator..."

Huge Genoms step in.

 **Seriously? Didn't they teach you in Sidekicks 101 that no mission is finished if you don't knock down a building or a two?**

The four stop and look behind them and Genoms start coming out of red shells.

 **Com'on you came to prove you can win a fight, just knock down on or two of the huge ones and use them to knock the others and get in the elevator.. piece a cake.**

They start fighting.

Aqualad: "Superboy, the goal is escape not to bury ourselves here".

Superboy: "YOU WANNA ESCAPE".

Aquald opens the elevator door but there is no elevator, Kid Flash jumps on the side and Robin uses his hook.

Superboy takes Aquald and jumps.

Superboy: "I- I'm falling".

 **No shit sherlock.**

 **Also why is he surprised? He wasn't surprise when he didn't have heat vision, why is this a shock?**

Robin helps the two.

Superboy: "Superman can fly, why can't I fly?"

Kid Flash: "Don't know, but it seems you _can_ leap twenty bulidings in a single bounce, still cool".

KF helps the two to stand on their feet.

Superboy: "Thank you".

Robin: "Guys, this will have to be our exit".

They bust the elevator doors open and jump in the building before the elevator comes at them.

 **You know.. only Cartoons are _this_ lucky.**

The Genoms start chassing them.

"Turn left, brother" Superboy hears a voice.

 **Is he hearing this because someone is in his head or is it because he has Super hearing?**

"Go left" Superboy says and they all go left.

 **Yes, listen to the stranger's voice.**

 **And why are _they_ trusting Superboy to tell them where to go? He never _actually_ been here before.**

"Turn right"

Superboy: "Right".

They turn right.

Kid Flash: "Great directions Supey, you trying to get us re-podded?"

Superboy: "No, I- I don't understand.."

Robin: "Don't apologise, this is perfect".

The Genoms come and see the air vents are open.

 **They had time to open the air vents, climb up one by one and going so far that the Genoms can't catch them before the Genoms arrived but they couldn't go back and make another turn?**

 **And why not close it behind them? Robin has almost everything in his utility belt I'm pretty sure they can even Weld it to close.**

The four are walking through the air vents

[[Cutting to when KF hit the wall.. minute 10:50]]

KF falls down.

Aqualad: "We are cut off from the street".

Kid Flash: "Thanks, my head hadn't noticed".

Superboy hits it and tries to open it and Aqualad helps.

 **Oh com'on, if Superboy can't open it what deference will _you_ make?**

Robin: "Can't hack this fast enough, this way".

Robin kicks a secret door and the four run that way.

 **Why do they have a secret door in a SECRET building? The only way they could use this is if someone was chassing them from one side and the door closed at the other side.. and they pretty much control that door.**

The four find a bunch of Genoms and Guardian, the other Genoms come from behind them and the four get into fighting position.

[[Cutting to _after_ Guardian gets control of himself.. minute 12:23]]

"I think not" Desmond's voice comes and all of them turn "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order Cadmus".

He drinks it and turns to Blockbuster.

 **Why doesn't he need glasses anymore? Why is it that everytime someone get mutated he takes his glasses off? Just because you are a Mutated Human that doesn't change the fact that you need glasses.**

 **And why is his glasses broken? They just fell, I thrown my friend's glasses out the window when she was annoying me and we played Catch with it and it was fine.**

Guardian: "Everyone back".

[[Cutting to after the fight.. minute 16:45]]

 **They are the only team I know who goes to put out a fire.. and destroys a whole building.**

Kid Flash: "See? The moon".

Superboy looks at the moon.

 **Liars. In July 5th 2010 at Washington D.C. the moon wasn't full... it wasn't a full moon and you are LIARS.**

Superman appears flying.

Kid Flash: "Oh, and Superman, do we keep our promises or what?"

Superboy comes close and shows them the res S symbol, Superman is surprised at first, Superboy smiles, Superman glares, Superboy frowns.

Batman: "Is that what I think it is?"

Kid Flash: "He doesn't like being called an 'it' ".

Superboy: "I'm Superman's clone".

The League are ALL shocked.

Batman: "Start talking".

 **Because only Batman can order Supey around.**

Superman *sighs*: "We'll figure something out for you.. the League will, I mean, for now.. I'd.. better make sure they.. get that Blockbuster creature away".

He flies off.

 **Yeah good** **technics Superman.. Is that how you'll treat you and Lois' son? And yes I know his wife will be Lois BECAUSE IT'S OBVIOUS.**

Batman: "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels but let's make one thing clear.."

Flash: "You should've called".

Batman: "End results aside, we are not happy, you hacked Justice League system, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives.. you will NOT be doing this again".

 **What? Can't they just tell them they tried to contact them but there was no signal cause they were 52 levels beneath ground? I mean.. they won't be lying.**

Aqualad: "I am sorry, but we will".

Aquaman: "Aqualad, stand down".

 **Why is Aquaman always the one shutting everyone up when they talk back? You see Raj was right Aquaman sucks.**

Aqualad: "Apologies my king, but no".

 **Why is Aquaman surprised? Didn't he expect this when he agreed to be a mentor that some day he won't listen to you? HEY AQUAMAN go read a book about parenting.. or Teenagers!**

Aqualad: "We did good work out here tonight, the work you trained us to do, together, on our own we forged something powerful, important".

 **Why is Aqualad doing all the talk? You see Robin? This is why he will be Team Leader and you won't be.**

Flash: "If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you.."

Kid Flash: "The four of us, and it's not".

Robin: "But Batman we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?"

Superboy: "Why let _them_ tell us what to do? It's simple, get on board or get out of the way".

* * *

Mount Justice

July 8, 08:04 EDT

Batman: "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League, we're calling it to service again, since you four are determinant to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms".

 **So you will be bossed around by the League like usual.. but you will be bossed around together.**

"Red Tornado voulnteered to live here and be your supervisor".

 **Or Babysitter.**

"Black Canary's incharge of training"

 **They are STILL not trained enough? The only thing they need to learn is Team work.. and they already did that.**

" _I_ will deploy you on missions" Batman says.

Robin: " _Real_ missions?"

Batman: "Yes, but covert".

 **So all the fun, none of the glory?**

Flash: "The League will still handle the obvious stuff.. there's a reason we have this big targets on our chest".

Aquaman: "But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter, Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly".

 **Yes because Batman can't operate on the sly... only teenagers can do it.. *sighs***

Batman: "The five of you will be that team".

Robin: "Cool, wait, five?"

They turn.

Batman: "This is The Martian ManHunter's niece".

 **Marti-fying (Read Marshi-fying Just so you know).**

"..Miss Martian".

Miss Martian: "Hi".

Kid Flash: "Liking this gig more every minute".

 **She didn't hear _that_?**

Kid Flash: "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names".

 **Yeah you just forget the guy that can kill you in a punch.**

Miss Martian: "I'm honored to be included".

Robin: "Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M".

Supey comes, Miss M changes her top to black "I like your T-shirt".

Supey smiles, Rob elbows him and KF speeds over putting his arm around Supey's shoulders.

 **Oh com'on KF don't tell me you don't see it?**

Aqualad: "Today is the day".

 **Why is he looking at Rob only?**

* * *

"Cadmus changes today, with Desmond out of the picture the board's placed me in charge"

 **Oh.. you mean the same Board that ORDERED Desmond to clone Superman and the three Sidekicks.. oh okay.**

"This is a kinder gentler Cadmus"

"Then I will of course help with in anyway I can brother"

"Eventually everyone sees The Light"

 **Let's bet on it.**

 **And this scene is just so unuseful, it just tells you that someone you don't know is planning something that you don't know... What? Why?**

* * *

TOTAL SINS: 61

SENTENCE: Liking this gig more every minute


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Me: Hey guys what's-..?**

 **Robin (Angry): Where were you? It'e been almost three weeks.**

 **Me: Two words School Sucks.**

 **Robin: Well that's no excuse.**

 **Me: Yeah you're right, sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoy this and Follow, Fav and Review.**

 **Robin: Aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Me: What?**

 **Robin *sighs*: You don't own Young Justice or DC Comics.**

 **Me: oh.. Yeah.. right.**

* * *

Star City

July 17, 23:16 PDT

Two men are getting boxes out of the truck when an Arrow lands at their feet, exploding and making them fall back. A gun falls to one's feet and he kicks it up and aims it.

Speedy appears.

"You again?" he asks "I'm starting to get insulted Green Arrow's not missing my operation personally".

He shoots a few times but Speedy dodges. Speedy shoots an arrow and hits the gun and it explodes.

 **How come he never misses a traget?**

"Do you know what I pay for a suit my size?" he shouts "Scorch the earth, boys".

Kid Flash walks in the scene and Robin throws Batarangs at the two men's guns and laugh his laugh and Aqualad uses his water barriors to knock down the two.

 **I thought Speedy quit, did he come back or...?**

 **And also why isn't Superboy and the Martian chick here?**

He holds a rock and throws it at Speedy but Speedy dodges and Aqualad breaks the rock with his water barriors.

Speedy shoots a smoke arrow and it lands at the guy's chest and he is knocked out.

 **What? We didn't even get his name, isn't he supposed to shout it or something like all bad guys? I am Brick all of you will die you know something like that.**

"The cave is perfect, it has everything the Team needs" Aqualad said.

"Covert missions.. you know? Spy stuff" Robin said and KF speeded next to them.

"And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian, but I saw her first" KF said.

Brick gets up and throws a rock at them.

 **It didn't work the first time it won't work again.**

Aqualad breaks the rock.

 **Told you.**

and Speedy shoots two arrows at Brick which lands on his chest which expledes a few times.

"Haha till arrow he shoudn't send boys to do a man's job" Brick said.

Speedy aimed his arrow.

"Go ahead" Brick said as he opened his arms.

Speedy shooted and it hit his chest and sticky stuff come out to trap him.

 **Why didn't you just do that from the beginning? I mean you had a few good shots at him why not use it already?**

Kid Flash speeds next to Speedy and says: "High-density polyurethane foam, nice".

Robin: "So Speedy, you in?"

Speedy: "Pass, I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do, I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hang out with the other kids, your Junior Justice League is a joke, something to keep you busy and in your place, I don't want any part of it".

 **Speedy is being a real D*ck which is wrong because it's Robin's job.**

* * *

Theme plays.

* * *

Recognized: Robin B01, Kid Flash B03.

Mount Justice

July 18, 11:16 EDT

Robin: "Did you ask him?"

Kid Flash: "What did he say?"

Aqualad: "He's arriving now"

Kid Flash: "Then what are we waiting for?"

They all went outside, Red Tornado lands.

"Red Tornado" Kid Flash welcomes.

RT: "Greetings, is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

Aqualad: "We hoped you had a mission for us".

RT: "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility".

Robin: "But it's been over a week and nothing..."

 **Why doesn't Robin ask Batman what missions they have? They live in the same Manor for** **Christ sake.**

RT: "Will be tested soon enough, for the time being simply enjoy each other's company".

Aqualad: "This Team is not a social club".

RT: "No, but I am told social interaction is an important Team Building exercise, perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave".

 **Every Justice League Member just _loooves_ to prove to the Team how much Speedy is right about this whole idea.**

Kid Flash: "Keep busy?"

Robin: "Does he think we're falling for this?"

Miss M: "I'll find out".

Miss M tries to read his mind.

Recognized Red Tornado 16.

Miss M: "I'm sorry I forgot he's a machine, inorganic, I cannot read his mind".

KF: "Nice try though, so you know what I'm thinking right now?"

Robin: "We all now what you are thinking now".

Aqualad: "And now we tour the clubhouse".

Miss M: "Well Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guides".

Superboy: "Don't look at me".

KF: "We won't, private tour sounds much more fun".

 **Suddle KF.**

 **Also Kid Flash is lucky Superboy doesn't have heat vision.**

Robin: "She never said private".

Aqualad: "TEAM building, we'll all go".

They all walk in.

Miss M: "So this would be our front door"

"And this would be the back, the cave is actually the entire mountain".

KF: "It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League".

Superboy: "Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?"

Aqualad: "The cave's secret location was.. compromised".

Superboy: "So they traded it in for tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense".

 **Superboy is all of the following things here in this scene: Hot, correct, sarcastic,** **judgmental and hot.**

Miss M: "If villians know of the cave we must be on constant alert".

Robin takes Miss M's hand.

Robin: "The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they would never think to look here".

KF removes Rob's hand from Miss M's hand.

 **Man he is so jealous and she doesn't even like him back.**

Kid Flash: "He means we're hiding in plain site".

Miss M: "Uuuhh, that's much clearer".

 **Really? How?**

Superboy *snifs* : "I smell smoke".

Miss M *gasps* : "My cookies".

She levitates to the kitchen and takes out the plate of burned cookies.

Miss M: "I was trying out a recipie from episode 6 of.. ahaha never mind".

Rob: "I bet they would have tasted great, he doesn't seem to mind".

KF: "I have a serious metabolism".

Miss M: "I'll make more..? o.O"

Aqualad: "It was sweet of you to make any".

Miss M: "Thanks Aqualad".

Aqualad: "We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur".

KF: "I'm Wally. See, I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name".

 **That does not give you extra points KF, girls love mystery, secrets, dark personalities and getting what they can't have. And you guys wonder why Batman and Robin have been breaking hearts since day one.**

Miss M: "Mine's no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz but you can call me Megan, it's an earth name, and I'm on earth now".

Superboy walks out.

Miss M *in her mind* : "Don't worry Superboy, we'll find you an earth name too".

Superboy: "GET OUT OF MY HEAD".

Miss M: "What's wrong, I don't understand, everyone on Mars communicates telepathically".

Aqualad: "Megan, stop, things are different on earth, here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy".

KF: "Besides Cadmus creepy little sidekick G Genoms left a bad taste in his brain".

 **Yeah it's not like he is standing right behind you... or HAS SUPER HEARING.**

Miss M: "I- I didn't mean t-"

Superboy: "Just STAY OUT".

Miss M: "Hello Megan.. I know what we can do"

Miss M: "Superboy.. please?"

Superboy: "Don't talk to me".

 **Now who is giving the silent treatment?**

He gets up and walks after her.

Miss M: "It's my martian bio ship".

KF: "Cute, not aerodynamic but cute".

Miss M: "It's at rest, silly, I'll wake it... well are you coming?"

They all walk in the bio ship.

Strap in for launch.

Red Tornado please open the bay doors.

Robin: "Incredible".

KF: "She sure is... I- I mean the ship which is like all ships is a she".

Robin: "Fast with the speed.. not so much with his mouth".

KF: "DUDE".

Aqualad: "I may not have psychic powers but I can guess what you're thinking, you overreacted and you don't know how to apologize, just say sorry".

 **Aqualad so far is the only person in this Team to think of the Team's sake and his friends NOT his love life.**

Robin: "He'll come around".

Miss Martian: "He hasn't seem to like me very much".

 **How come they can't hear what those two are talking? They are two steps away from each other and again SUPER HEARING.**

Kid Flash: "You guys remember he has super hearing.. right?"

Megan gets up and shape shifts to a female version of Robin, spins around and becomes a female KF.

KF: "Is it wrong that I think I am hot?"

Robin *claps* : "Impressive, but you know you aren't exactly gonna fool anyone with those".

 **Whoa,** **Whoa** **,** **Whoa light hearted KIDS TV show just threw in an** **inappropriate line.**

 **And in any case those aren't the ONLY thing that will drope your facade.**

Miss M: "Mimicking boys is a lot harder".

Kal: "And your clothes?"

Miss Martian: "They're organic like the ship, they respond to my mental commands."

Superboy: "As long as they're the only ones."

KF: "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing Manhunter does?"

Miss Martian: "Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique..."

Robin: "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall. (Chuckles) When he tries it, bloody nose".

Kid Flash: "DUDE".

Miss M: "Here's something I _can_ do".

The ship turns invisible.

Miss M: "Camouflage mode".

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant, I suggest you investigate, covertly, I'm sending coordinates".

 **An emergency Alert.. and you want them to 'Investigate' or whatever that is, man you suck at this.**

 **And I thought you said you _wouldn't_ give them missions.**

Miss M: "Recieved, adjusting course".

Rob: "Tornado is keeping us busy again".

[[Cutting to when the Bio Ship landed... minute 10:17]]

They all jump down.

 **How come they all jump and land on their feet except for Aqualad?**

 **And why didn't Superboy's landing make a mini earthquake or something?**

 **And how did Miss M managed to stop the Bio Ship, get off the driver/pilot seat and landed at the same time all of them did?**

Aqualad: "Robin, are tornados common in new England? Robin?"

They look around and find Robin is gone and they hear his laugh.

Miss M: "He was just here".

Superboy: "Who's your new friend?"

Robin: "Didn't catch his name.. but he plays kinda rough".

The red robot: "My apologizes.. you may adress me as Mister Twister".

Fight Scene

 **Robin is slouching and has one hand behind his back but he clearly wasn't in the scene before.**

Mister Twister: "I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, I was not however expecting Children".

Robin: "We're not children".

 **You're 13 so I agree with Twister over there.**

Twister: "I find your presence here disturbing".

Robin: "Well we'd hate to see you disturbed, let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can".

[[Cutting to minute 12:35]]

Miss M: "I got you Wally".

 **DUDE! You can't say his REAL name in front of a villian.. Twister now knows how he looks and his name and that he lives in Central... you see? This is why Bat Boy doesn't give you his secret ID.**

Wally: "Wow, thanks".

Twister says something I don't understand.

Aqualad: "What do you want?"

Twister: "Isn't it obvious?"

 **No it really isn't.**

Twister: "I am waiting for a real hero".

Aqualad: "Read his mind, find a weakness".

Miss M: "But I thought I wasn't supposed to do that".

Robin: "It's okay with the bad guy".

Miss M tries to read his mind.

Miss M: "Nothing, I'm getting nothing... hello Megan, Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise, he is inorganic, an android, and how many androids do you know that generates tornados?"

 **Really? Well, what if it was a clone of him created by Cadmus or someone else to destroy the real Red Tornado? Wait what am I saying _that could never happen_ (A wink ;) BTW I am rolling my eyes and then ****focussing them on Superboy just in case you didn't understand the hinting).**

Aqualad: "Red Tornado sent us here".

Robin: "After saying we'd be tested soon enough, this is his test, something to keep us busy".

Wally: "Speedy called it, we're a joke".

Aqualad bumped hi fests together.

 **Oh man what a badass.. I wouldn't wanna mess with that guy.**

Kid Flash: "This game... so over".

Robin: "We know who you are and what you want".

Aqualad: "So let's end this".

Twister *says something I don't understand then create a storm*

 **At this point I gave up tryna understand what the hell he is saying.**

Aqualad: "An impessive show but we will not indulge, we will not engage".

Wally: "Can Red Tornado do that?"

Twister: "you think I'm Tornado?"

 **Finally you said something I can understand without having to rewind, mute everything around, put the volume to Max and put my ear next to the speaker or searching for it on the Internet.**

..Ironic".

Wally: "What happened?"

Miss M: "I placed the Bio Ship between us".

Superboy punches a rock and then says "And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado"

 **Yeah and she would do that because...?**

Aqualad: "She didn't do it on purpose".

Robin: "It was a rookie mistake, we shouldn't have listened".

 **Actually she is more experienced than Superboy since he is a few months old.**

Wally: "You are pretty inexperienced, hit the showers, we'll take it from here".

Superboy: "Stay out of our way".

 **What a gentlemen... I'm** **swooning (Rolling eyes).**

Miss M: "I was just tryna be part of the Team".

Aqualad: "To be honest I'm not really sure we _have_ a Team".

[[Cutting to minute 16:00]]

Superboy shouts as he jumps at Twister..

 **Damn he is so** **stealthy I am starting to think he could be Batman (Rolling eyes).**

but Twister dodges.

 **Shockers O.O**

Miss M: "The Team really need your help".

RT: "If _I_ interviened, it would not be to help, still it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy".

Miss M: "Hello Megan".

 **I am so sick of this** **catchphrase.**

[[Cutting to minute 17:18]]

 _"Listen to me, all of you"._

SB: "What did we tell you?"

 _Miss M: "I know I messed up but now I'm very clear on what we need to do please trust me"_

 **Wait a minute, how did she hear him? He wasn't ''thinking'' of that line and unless she is right next to him (Which she is not) then she couldn't have heard him.**

RT: "Hit the showers boys, I was hoping you could handle this, clearly you cannot".

Rob: "But we've got a plan now".

RT: "The subject is not up for debate".

Twister *says something*

RT: "I'm here now".

RT: "We are evenly matched, Twister".

Twister: "No Tornado, we are not".

Twister: "Remain still android, the reprogramming won't take long".

Miss M's head comes out "Longer than you might think".

[[Cutting to minute 19:23]]

a man comes out of the Twister suit.

 **But wait if there is a man inside shouldn't Megan be able to read his mind?**

Megan crushed him with a rock. o.O

Aqualad: "Megan no".

Rob: "Don't know how things are done on Mars but on Earth we don't execute our captives".

Megan: "You said you trusted me".

Megan raises the rock to reveal the man was a robot.

 **oh.**

Wally takes the eye "Cool, souviner".

Aqualad: "We should have had more faith in you".

Wally: "Yeah you rocked this mission, get it? Rocked?"

Rob: "Ignore him, we're all just turbed you're on the Team".

[[Cutting to minute 20:55]]

"Nor should you solve mine for me".

Miss M: "But if you're in danger?"

RT: "Consider this matter closed".

Wally: "Batman, Aquaman and Flash would have jumped right in to fix things".

Rob: "Guess if we are gonna have a babysitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need".

 **Yeah wait till the JL tells him to have ''the talk'' with you, that should be interesting.**

Wally: "Dude, harsh".

RT: "And inaccurate, I have a heart .. I also have excelent hearring".

Rob: "Right, sorry, I'll try to be more accurate".

Aqualad: "And more respectful".

Wally: "Speedy was _so_ wrong".

Rob: "This Team thing"

Aqualad: "Might just work out".

 **You are leaving two teenagers alone in a cave unsupervised.. seriously.. what do you think will hapen? 9-12 months later *baby cries***

SB: "Sorry".

* * *

TOTAL SINS: 44.

SENTENCE: Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can.


	4. Drop Zone

**Me: Heeeeeeey :P**

 **Wally: Don't you Heeeeeeey :P us.**

 **Me: Wait, I ca-..**

 **Wally: I don't wanna hear it, you wanna criticize our show, you gotta do it on regular basis, not whenever you feel like it.**

 **Me: But I was..**

 **Wally: Zip it, not a single word, remember you don't own Young Justice or anything famous.**

 **Me: Calm down Wally, I have a Computer Science test and a Physics test this week that will decide if I can be in the Physics class or go down to *shivers* UGH Biolo-**

 **Wally: Whatever just go on with the story.**

 **Me: Anyways I ho-**

 **Wally: I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

 **Me: Stop.. Interrupting ME.**

* * *

Santa Prisca

June 19, 00:43 ECT

Bane: "You want my best..."

He puts his weapon into use.

Bane: "You got it".

 **You will not understand this scene unless you know who Bane is and how he gets his strength.**

They fight.. Bane loses.

 **Damn O.O**

* * *

Theme Song

 **I'm still not seeing the chick with the green suit.**

* * *

[[Cutting to minute 3:38]]

Batman is explaining the mission.

"...But all shipments of venom..."

 **Haha, I heard Shipments shitness... all shitness of venom XD.**

Wally is eating.

"So who's in charge?" Robin asks.

Batman looks at Tornado before looking back at the team and answering "Work that out between you".

 **Yeah, let a couple of teenagers try to agree on a mutual decision, Batman is just full of great ideas *sigh*.**

Megan: "Drop zone A N thirty".

Aqualad gets up and changes his suit color "Ready".

Megan: "Putting Bio Ship in camouflage mode".

 **You don't have to keep saying every operation you're doing out loud.**

Aqualad jumps in the water.

 ***Sighs***

Aqualad: "Heat and motion sensors are patched, data now is on a continues loop, move in".

Megan: "Drop Zone B".

They all stand up.

Wally: "How cool is this?"

Megan: "Very impressive".

Megan changes her uniform to black.

Wally: "Uh, that works to"

 **Keep it in your pants, dude.**

"..Hey Supey, not to late to put on the new stealth tech".

Superboy: "No capes, no tights, no offence".

Megan: "It totally works for you, in that you can totally do good work in those clothes".

 **Obvious point you're trying to send Greg.. is sent.**

Megan puts on her hoodie and goes into camouflage mode.

 **Yes everyone wishes they can go camouflage mode some point of time and the actual person who can almost never uses it unless on missions.**

They all jump down then move so they can let Superboy jump.

SB jumps "Knew I didn't need a line".

Rob: "And yet creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the 'covert' ".

 **Rob should be working on me with this story.. he seems like a good enough sarcastic asshole to do it.**

Megan: "Aqualad, Drop D is go".

 **Yes and communicating through communicators will help in covert?**

Aqualad says something.

 **Huh? Why does Aqualad talk such a complicated language?**

Robin: "Roger that".

They are walking.

 **In a group where is a speedster, a SUPERboy who can jump once and be on top of the mont and a floating Martian.. the human is outrunning them :|**

SB: "Did you hear that?"

Wally: "Uh no".

 **SUPER HEARING remember? *sighs* Idiot.**

"Wait is this a super hearing thing?"

 **No you are going deaf, what do YOU think, kid idiot?**

Megan: "You do have good ears".

 **Wow, that's hot, how is he keeping it in his pants so far? Batman should give them a lesson or two about flirting.**

Wally: "OK Rob, now what? Man I hate it when he does that".

Aqualad: "Superboy, Kid, switch to info red, see if you're being tracked".

Wally: "Got a squad of armed bozos in coming".

Superboy: "Two squads, But they'll meet each other before they find us".

 **You know.. Wally is totally useless here, the writer was just trying to fit Wally in this like "Hey, you see, I helped".**

 **And where the hell is Rob? They are just totally OK with not knowing where there teammate is? I know he likes the ninja thing but damn...**

Wally: "No super hearing required now".

Aqualad says something.

 **Who died and made you leader?**

Wally: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just as soon as I find Rob".

 **Rob is never around.. you see, Dick? This is why you won't be the leader.**

Wally starts running, trips over a rock, falls in the battlefield.

Wally: "So much for the stealthy".

They start shooting him but he flips and runs.

SB punches Bane, Bane elbows him and stuffs his head in the ground, SB takes his shirt and pushes him away.

Rob: "What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert, why didn't you follow my lead? Vanishing into the jungle"

 **Again: Who died and made you leader?**

 **And I don't remember disgusting a plan or you know telling others you had a plan.**

Wally: "That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in, we're not mind readers you know".

He looks and sees Megan fighting.

Wally: "Or I'm not anyway".

Megan: "You told me I can only read the bad guys' minds".

Aqualad appears in front of the man and electrocutes him.

 **Aqualad's powers are so better than someone's Sponge Bob powers.. but I'm not saying who.. *whispers* Aquaman.**

Rob: "I recognize those uniforms, they belong to the colt of the Kobra".

 **And you know this how exactly?**

Aqualad: "I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremes was running Santa Prisca's venom operation".

 **Any yet... here they are.**

Rob: "Agreed,and since there clearly no love lost between the Colt est and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in to toss them out, that's why normal supply lines 've been cut off".

Wally: "We get it, Kobra wanted Super Colt est.. mystery solved, radio Bats and we'll be home in time for.."

Rob: "These Colt est aren't venom, Kobra is hording this stuff, we don't leave, not until I know why".

Wally: "Until YOU know why".

 **Well since you mixed between the venom and the Colt est, I think Rob is more qualified for investigation under his lead.**

Rob: "This team needs a leader".

Wally: "And it's you? Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word"

Rob laughs.

Rob: "And you're a mature fifteen, you blew our cover first chance you got".

Megan: "Don't you wanna lead?"

SB shakes his head no "You?"

Megan: "After the mister twister fiasco?"

SB: " You did alright".

Megan blushed.

 **For some reason I imagined Martians blush yellow.**

KF: "Yeah, you don't even have super powers".

 **Oh don't you DARE go there, KF.**

Rob: "Neither does Batman".

 **Yeah, Robing, you tell him.**

KF: "Chah, you're not Batman".

Rob: "Chah, closest thing we've got".

Bane laughs.

Bane something unimportant, Megan tries to read his mind.

[[Cutting to 10:30]]

Wally: "Just what I was thinking".

Rob: "Yeah, you're the thinker".

Wally: "Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers".

 **I don't see why he can't do both.**

Bane removes a rock to show a secret entrance.

Bane: "Answers are this way".

KF: "So.. Now 'El Luchador' is our leader?"

 **Still would make a better leader than most Justice Leaguers.**

Rob hits him.

 **YASS thank you Rob.**

[[Cutting to 13:00]]

 **Because I didn't understand anything that is legitimately important to remember for the future.**

Megan camouflage-ically (I'm _so_ making that a word) telepathically contacts Kaldur.

Kaldur: "Sportsmaster? _He_ is the buyer? Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read? Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid, com's jammed, we need a plan, now"

Bane: "I have a suggestion".

Bane jumps and starts fighting.

Kaldur: "What is he doi-".

"Destroy them".

They start fighting and Bane escapes.

Megan camouflagically walks in and Bane notices her.

Rob and Kid appear.

Kaldur: "Miss Martian, radio is jammed, link us up".

Megan: _Everyone online?_

SB: "Yeah".

Kid: "You know it, beautiful".

 **You know I am so sick and tired of this love triangle thing and how Wally's situation strongly resembles my life.**

Kaldur: _Good we need to regroup._

Rob: _Busy now._

Kaldur: _Robin, NOW_

 **You see Rob? This is why he becomes leader, because you guys listen to him _._**

Rob: "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

 **Maybe because no one knows what the hell your plan is.**

 **Oh and also Who died and made you leader?**

Kal: "You do have the most experience, but perhaps that is exactly what left you unprepared, fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined, you two do not need to talk, but this team is new and a leader must be clear, explicated he cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan".

Rob: "Oh so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands, uh, who am I kidding, You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can".

Kid: "Please I can run circles.."

Rob: "Wally com'on, you know he is the one, we all do".

Megan: "Hello Megan, it's so obvious".

SB: "Could've told ya".

Wally: "OK".

Kal: "Then I except the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders, you were born to lead this Team, maybe not now but soon".

 **Kaldur is so nice... and I just wanna punch him in the face for it.**

"Alright our first priority is to prevent that shipment from leaving this island" Kaldur said.

"Funny I had the same thought" Robin said.

 **Oh shut up Robin.**

"Sabotage.. Robin?"

The weird guy: "Undoubtedly.. find the problem, fix it".

She bows and goes.

 **Are they talking about the sabotage or Robin?**

[[Cutting to.. 17:55]]

Bane: "Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect".

KF: "With what? This trigger thingy?"

 **Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't see that coming.**

Miss M levitates Bane in the air.

Superboy: "Finally.. drop 'em".

 **SB is saying what we're all thinking.**

Miss M does so and SB punches him real hard.

What probably is the best fight so far happens.

[[Cutting to Minute 20:50]]

Robin: "We picked the right guy to lead.. automatically making YOU the right guy to explain this mess to Batman".

Robin laughs.

Mount Justice

August 4, 1:06 EDT

Batman: "A simple recon mission, observe and report, you'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes".

 **Sometimes I just wanna to punch Batman in the face for being such a jackass.**

".. Until then, good job"

They're all shocked.

Batman says something I really don't care about.

Sportsmaster has a meeting with the Light

* * *

Total Sins: 44

Sentence: I am played by muscitos


End file.
